


另一种方式11

by Elleeee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleeee/pseuds/Elleeee





	另一种方式11

11.

皮鞋走在地上轻轻作响，表示托尼的到来。

史蒂夫已经在楼下等着他了，他们目光相遇，就这样静静站在原地看着彼此，好像害怕稍微一点声音都会打碎眼前的所见。渐渐地，俩人间距离越来越近。

时间过去两个月了。托尼知道他现在想要什么，但语言似乎太过简单，不足以表达他的心情。他一直以来都很喜欢说话，滔滔不绝能让他感到自信又愉快。然而现在，他完全不知道该说什么好。

所以，他选择直接行动。轮到他向史蒂夫展示，他们的改变对他意味着什么。

托尼还是那个打破沉默的人，无论如何，沉默显得更糟。“你准备好了吗？”

史蒂夫笑了。他对托尼说，“时刻做好准备。”

突然，托尼内心的焦虑消失了大半，一切都会奏效的，他们付出了这么多的努力，一切都会成功。

过去的几个星期里，他们每时每刻都在竭尽全力，靠他们自己制定一个法案。制定出一个让队伍里的每个人，包括联合国都能接受的东西。提出自己的解决办法总比被迫签署他们反对的东西要好。

“增强公民法”（托尼个人认为这个名字有点可笑，但肯定比那个用一个被摧毁的城市命名的要好），里面有“索科维亚协定”所没有的内容。

曾经，托尼没有意识到“索科维亚协定”能轻松把超级英雄当武器使，政府可以像部署军队一样调配他们。现在这个法案不是建立在恐惧或武力，而是信任的基础上。之前在泽莫的搅合下，几乎所有人都忘记了身为超级英雄的责任：帮助和保护人类。只要联合国同意签署这个协议，他们可以最大程度做到这一点。

所以说，托尼不仅仅有点紧张。但是史蒂夫身着合身的西装，陪着他一起去华盛顿在纸上签名，让整件事处理起来要容易得多。

“你看起来有一千个点子在你大脑里流过。”史蒂夫歪着头说。

托尼承认：“我在拼命不想这些呢。”

“我知道你很紧张，”史蒂夫说，脸上露出耐心的微笑。 “相信我，我也更乐意就待在这里看场电影。但事情就是这样的......“他吞咽了一下。“我们努力了这么久，就为了这一天。”

史蒂夫脸上无比诚恳的模样让托尼感到又是温暖又有些痛苦。“你是对的。只是…我不知道，这感觉就像......“

“世界末日？”史蒂夫插嘴说道。

托尼翻了个白眼。“才不是，还没那么严重。”

“永远也不会那么严重。”史蒂夫纠正。“来吧，让我们一步一个脚印。“他伸出手，牵着托尼走向电梯。“我的下一个小目标是：过完今天都没打歪一个政治家的鼻子。”

托尼大笑起来。“很高兴你为这次会议设定了一些实实在在的目标。”

“我就是这么现实。”

托尼的手指紧紧圈住史蒂夫的手，抚摸着他的手背。这一切就要把他逼疯了。会议上任何一个步骤，随便一点细节都会让他们的努力付诸东流。但不管有多紧张，他都迫不及待要把这件事解决掉。

“别担心，”史蒂夫认真地向他保证。“我和你在一起。我最不愿看到的，就是你失望。“

“你不会的。”托尼微笑一下。 “好吧，至少你不会故意做会让我的事。”

“幽默…”

“来吧，”托尼说。 “我们还有工作要做。”

史蒂夫点点头，拉着托尼的手，把他拉近了一点。 “别担心。”他低声说，然后轻轻吻上托尼。

托尼还是没能习惯这个，史蒂夫像这样看着他，随时都会给他一个吻，这让他的心脏兴奋得可怕。“你过段时间不会后悔这个，然后开始恨我吧？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。“我这样做不是因为你。当然，你是其中一个重要因素，但是...我这样做是为了让每个人的生活都能变得更容易一些，给人们更强的安全感。这样，我们能够保持团结一致，为灭霸的到来做好准备。“

托尼用拇指拂过史蒂夫的手指。“你根本无法想象我有多少高兴，你是这么想的。“

他们走进电梯，按下车库的按钮。

“我有谢过你吗？”托尼问道。

“为了什么？”

“因为你愿意抓住这个机会，在你甚至不知道我是不是正确的，就和我站在一边。“

史蒂夫把手心转向托尼，用手指压着他的手指，直到他们的手掌压在一起。他盯着他们握紧的手，托尼在想史蒂夫是否和他一样，惊讶于他俩如此完美的融合。他收紧史蒂夫的手，很长一段时间，他们就站在电梯口，双手紧握。

“我会一直在你这边的。”史蒂夫说，然后再次亲吻他。

“我只是想让你知道，我认为这很值得。”托尼喃喃说道。“我回到这里......不论结果如何，不管我欠下的债，不说对灭霸的战争，都是值得的。我没有任何遗憾。“他咬了一下嘴唇，然后笑起来，发出喘息的声音，摇了摇头。“好吧，我们都明白这有点夸张了。我大概有100万个遗憾，而且其中大多都有关你......例如我曾经对待你的方式。“他把目光投向了史蒂夫。 “但我永远不会后悔给你和我一个机会。”

史蒂夫盯着他——电梯早已停了，门大大开着，但他一动不动。之后他放开托尼手，双手握着他的脸。“你值得这一切。我很高兴你足够信任我们，愿意让一切重来。我知道这对你来说并不容易。“

“我可不后悔。“托尼对史蒂夫说道，然后把自己压进他男朋友的怀里。

 

* * *

 

一年之后

托尼擦了擦镜子表面的蒸汽，久久凝视着镜子里的人呢。这是2018年5月29日，他选择时间旅行的那一天，同一天也是他的生日。

他试图透过镜面观察另一个自己——那个被他留在那个2018年的自己。他想知道另一个托尼会怎样看待他，首先很可能是：“为什么你他妈还在想着我？”

那的确已经过去很久了。

托尼微微一笑，把湿透的头发从脸颊拔开。他俯身仔细观察自己的眼睛和嘴巴周围，用手指摸了摸眼皮下娇嫩的皮肤。

在很多方面，他依然和那时的自己一样——身体疲惫，睡不着觉；但是另一方面，他完全是另一个人。对于之前，现在的他更快乐。

无论怎么说，任何时候的托尼知道目前的情况一定都会很高兴。他们一起打败了灭霸，不是说完全没有损失，但在结束的时候，地球仍然存在，当托尼从史蒂夫和他的卧室往外看时，还能看到复仇者的标志在阳光下闪闪发光。

他伸出手，摸了摸自己的影子。他说：“你曾经真是太盲目了。”

在那个时候，他总会乱七八糟想很多。大多数情况下是史蒂夫回来了，他们以某种方式解决了发生的一切。他曾以为自己总有机会为许多事道歉，也还可以因为其他更多事情对史蒂夫破口大骂。但是，他从来没有想过最后事情会这样发展。

托尼叹了一口气，从脚趾往上看，检查他胸口和手臂上的伤口。伤口大多已经结痂，虽然仍然柔软，但不痛了。他没有绑上绷带，如果伤疤被刮掉还是可能会再次流血。

托尼摇摇头。

他简直不敢相信，他们击败灭霸已经三天了。他和幻视差点没能再次睁开眼，巴基和彼得现在还躺在医院。巴基有些糟糕，差点又失去一只手臂，但到目前为止，他恢复得很好。

令人惊讶的是，他们都挺过来了。

托尼随手抓了一条毛巾绕在腰上，走出卫生间。当他推开门时不小心扯到腰部，感到一阵熟刺痛从胸口传来。他原地呆了一会儿，突然发现史蒂夫坐在他们的床上。托尼止不住笑了起来。

史蒂夫扬起眉毛，双眼仔细检查了一遍托尼的身体。“你看起来好多了。”

“而你提前回来了。”托尼立马回复。

史蒂夫笑了起来。“我告诉弗瑞，必须让我回来照顾受伤的未婚夫。”

托尼笑了起来。“我打赌他可爱这个理由了。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，然后走向托尼。他的目光移到了托尼的胸前，显然很高兴。“你痊愈了。”

“让我们为海伦的愈合魔法做欢呼三声！”

“耶耶耶！”史蒂夫佯作欢呼。“对了，彼得让我给你问个好。

托尼扬起眉毛。 “哪一个？”

史蒂夫笑了起来。“帕克。我们来自外星的朋友在离开之前，给你的是几句侮辱。“

“格鲁特爱我！”托尼反驳道。

史蒂夫微微一笑，露出一点皓齿，然后歪着头。“他可不是唯一的一个。”

然后他伸出手放在托尼的肩膀上，然后向前滑动。 托尼闭上了眼睛，用心感受史蒂夫的手掌抚摸他的感觉。但随后史蒂夫离开了，又轻轻地——上帝，轻到他几乎感觉不到——沿着托尼的锁骨来回滑动。

托尼颤抖着睁开眼睛，史蒂夫似乎被他完全迷住了，嘴唇微微分开，眼睛跟随手指抚过托尼的皮肤，瞳孔被欲望熏得蔚蓝。

史蒂夫靠的更近，用双手捧住托尼的脸。拇指抚过托尼的脸颊，他说：“生日快乐，我很想你。”

托尼点点头。“我也很想你。”他抓住史蒂夫的一只手。“我们有一整天时间，如果...“他迟疑了几秒。“如果你想先去看看巴基...”

史蒂夫摇摇头。“我已经给他打过电话了。这里就是我最想来的地方。“他又开始亲吻他，温柔而试探。

托尼靠进史蒂夫怀里，嘴巴张开表示欢迎。不是说他还恨着巴基——他和冬兵早就可以和谐共处了——但是史蒂夫这些话还是让他心头一暖。在最糟糕的日子里，他还是不理解史蒂夫为什么会爱上他，对他的爱甚至可以改变双方坚持的立场。因为托尼始终确信，事情变化的主要原因的确在他们俩身上。

‘过去的每一次尝试总会指向你和队长。‘托尼记得。

史蒂夫双臂环住托尼，托尼也紧紧贴着史蒂夫，一只手缠在史蒂夫的头发，另一只伸进他的衬衫。

在史蒂夫面前他很容易失控。现在他们待在家，而地球是安全的，他们有足够多的时间感受彼此。

史蒂夫把他轻轻地压进床垫。他们的吻充满激情，托尼用它来表达此时感受到的一切：饥饿，需求，欢乐，生命，以及，比什么都重要的：爱。

史蒂夫唯一的回答是一声声呻吟。但是当他把整个身躯压到托尼身上时，身体传达了更多情绪。 托尼的手滑向他胸前，扯开衬衫丢到地板上，而史蒂夫抓住他的腰往大床另一边翻过去。托尼身体缩了缩，手指收紧。

“噢！该死！”史蒂夫放开他，双手徘徊在他的伤口旁边。“抱歉。”

托尼摇摇头，伸手去找他。“别这样。”

但史蒂夫仍然坚持不敢碰他。“我不想伤害你。”

托尼抚摸着他的脸颊。“你不会的。”又吻了他一下，舌头伸进他的嘴唇，明确传达他的意思。感觉到史蒂夫变硬了，他调皮的笑了起来。

史蒂夫犹豫了一会，帮托尼脱下毛巾放在地上。眼神在往下移时，变得更加深邃。

“你还不够赤裸。”托尼指着史蒂夫的牛仔裤。

“你会得到你想要的。”史蒂夫的声音生涩。 他抓住托尼的双手，放在嘴边细细轻吻，然后放回托尼身后。托尼以为他又想接吻，但是史蒂夫掠过他的嘴唇，径直亲上他的肩膀，在脖子周围留下痕迹。史蒂夫的嘴唇和舌头徘徊在托尼的锁骨上，他松开托尼的双手，慢慢地将靠向托尼，一边用拇指刮着托尼悄悄立起的乳头，一边小心避开伤口，抚摸他身体的每一寸。终于，史蒂夫的大手来到他的臀部，又摸摸托尼肚子上的软肉，揉揉他的脖子和耳朵。

在他重新托尼吻上托尼之前，宝石般的双眸就专注地看着他的眼睛。

托尼愉悦的想，就是无数这样的时刻，让他知道他们两个在一起有多美妙。要是能给几年前的他一个吻史蒂夫的机会，罗斯、泽莫、以及其他所有东西都可以抛之脑后。

史蒂夫的手好像无处不在，对于俩人之间的性爱，他总是充满不尽的激情。他对待托尼，就像对待需要认真研读的历史课本一样。他的手指划过托尼的肩膀，还在为他做着力道正好的按摩，另一只手单手就把坐在他腹肌上的托尼转了个身。然后柔软的嘴唇又回到托尼的皮肤上了，一下一下吻着他的背部。史蒂夫松开托尼，让他向前趴在床上，抽出手搂着他的腰，用胳膊保持稳定。托尼把手放在床头上，史蒂夫舔上他背部的凸起时，托尼止不住颤抖着拱起身来，本能地向后靠。

“你知道吗，我从来没有想过和你会如此......”。

史蒂夫停了下来，抬起头看着他。“什么？”

“如此…自然。”

“谢谢？”史蒂夫回应。

托尼哼了一声。“这是句恭维。我只是在惊叹，我们居然能这么好。“

史蒂夫嗯了一声，然后嘬着托尼耳后不为人知的敏感点，另一只手一路向下，捏捏小肚子，之后伸下去摸上他的直直的阴茎。

“从一开始，我们在一起就挺好的。”史蒂夫说。“只是彼此花了一点时间才注意到这点。”

托尼抓住他的小臂，完全沉浸在史蒂夫的手指魔术里。

“史蒂夫…”他轻声呻吟。

史蒂夫对着他的脖子露出微笑。“但是我承认，我可从来没有想到，托尼·斯塔克会用这种语气说出我的名字。”他亲吻他暴露的喉咙，然后注视着托尼的脸。

史蒂夫牛仔裤的布料蹭到托尼的屁股，他又压了下去。“想听更多吗？来吧，已经准备过了。“

“好。”史蒂夫说。他放在托尼阴茎上的手没有停下来，另一只手解开皮带扣，过了一会，他引着托尼的手摸上他自己的阴茎。

托尼用手上下撸了几下，把史蒂夫的手放在他两腿之间。史蒂夫发出一声呻吟，把头靠在他的肩上。

“快点开始。”托尼敦促。

史蒂夫哼了一声，调整了一下姿势。他不知道什么时候脱了裤子，跪在了托尼身后。

上帝，托尼真的需要他马上进入，而他也可以从史蒂夫脸上的表情看出，对方对他的渴望不比他少。史蒂夫向前倾，给他一个充满舌头的亲吻。他的双手托起托尼，然后手指滑进小穴，检查托尼是否真正准备好接受他。

史蒂夫确定他的确准备好了之后，托尼转过身来，微微抬起膝盖，把史蒂夫圈在中间。史蒂夫慢慢滑入他的同时，托尼抬起头看着史蒂夫的脸。他总会这样做。这种纯粹的幸福感从来没有变少，托尼甚至感觉自己对史蒂夫的爱越来越深。

当史蒂夫完全进入他后，托尼把头枕到枕头上。“我爱你。”他低声说，想到这小小三个字有多惊人的魔力。

抓住托尼的一只手，史蒂夫点点头回应。 “我也爱你。”

过去这么久，史蒂夫仍然能够以一种惊喜的语气吐出爱意。他摸了摸托尼的脸，再给了他一个吻，然后俯身开始前后晃动。他迅速变得越来越快，托尼抓住床单，主动抬起身子迎合身上的男人。

没过多久，托尼感觉他快到了。

“不要停。”他喘着气说。

史蒂夫点点头，目不转睛地看着他。然后，他感受到史蒂夫也到了，托尼可以看到他眼皮像蝴蝶翅膀一般颤动，嘴巴微张。托尼咬紧牙关，闭上了眼睛，感觉到史蒂夫靠在托尼的脖子里抖了抖，在他的身体里的那部分也跟着抖了两下。

完事之后，他们抱着彼此躺在床上，不停说话，一直在尽可能多地抚摸对方。

通常在这个时候，托尼承包了大部分的谈话。史蒂夫需要知道的东西太多了，那些他之前从来没有想过会告诉别人的一切。托尼觉得他欠了史蒂夫很多解释：为什么他会为了佩珀放弃继续当钢铁侠，为什么要创造奥创，为什么他支持‘索科维亚协议’，以及吐露他在西伯利亚之后…在亲眼看到自己母亲的死后…有多难过。

他想让对方明白，为什么他花了这么久才爱上史蒂夫。

史蒂夫也说了不少东西：关于美国队长，关于战争，关于巴基的友谊（在那个没人会看正眼看他的时候，他唯一的朋友真的太珍贵了），以及在这个新的时代找到自己的位置有多困难。

现在，这似乎是他们的共有的问题了。

在托尼沉默的时候，史蒂夫的声音总能填补上空缺。托尼只要听到他的声音，无论史蒂夫在说什么，伴随着呼吸的低语总能让他都能感受到陪伴。

托尼看着史蒂夫说。“虽然现在一切都已经结束了，但我还是觉得整个事件，就像看到我们的未来一样，太疯狂了。”

花了这么久的时间让托尼感觉很惊讶，在这段时间里，他们，史蒂夫和他、还有整个队伍一起经历了这么多事，他们却还是能够解决每个问题，始终团结如一。

“是啊，”史蒂夫过了一会儿回应，托尼手指穿过托尼的发间。“这一切很操蛋不是吗？“

托尼点点头。“我不敢相信我浪费了这么多时间，纠结你和我之间的事情。”

史蒂夫露出一个微笑，让托尼的胸口微微发胀。“如果那对于我们现在的关系有一点帮助，就不是浪费时间。”

托尼靠上史蒂夫，然后拉过被子把俩人盖住。“这一切很神奇，我一直认为我们两个总有一天会打得头破血流。“

史蒂夫一只手抚上托尼的脸。“只有在一个非常特定的条件下，我们才会产生分歧。而现在事情变了，我们在一起了，你和我，可以选择我们自己的未来。“

托尼意识到，他们的确可以。

“你回来改变了发生的一切。”史蒂夫低声说。 “并且做到了，你救了我们所有人，现在，停止思考这一切是你的责任。人总会搞砸一些事，我敢肯定我们也还会搞砸点什么，但是，我们会一起解决的。“

托尼把头埋在史蒂夫肩上，任史蒂夫在抱着他。超级士兵心跳无疑稳定而强劲。“我曾经希望，你可以回来五分钟——我是说，在你离开之后。”

史蒂夫打了个哈欠，虽然现在只是中午，但托尼也认为他们应该睡一会儿。“你打算用这五分钟做什么？”

托尼把头靠进史蒂夫脖子和肩膀之间，他们两人都紧紧握着对方。“我可能会对你大喊大叫，然后......我想让曾经的我这么做。“他抬起头，堵住史蒂夫的嘴，吮着他的下唇，强迫他张开嘴巴迎接托尼的舌头。直到他喘不上气，史蒂夫才结束。“就是这样。”他双手挂在史蒂夫脖子上，气喘吁吁的说道。

“嗯......现在，你的机会来了。”史蒂夫低声说，已经半睡半醒。

托尼忍不住微笑起来。

史蒂夫说的对，这是他的机会。

这次他不会浪费了。


End file.
